Rather Walk in the Rain
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: In the midst of a contradiction match between Kiba and Naruto, Sasuke finally loses his last nerve and admits to something... without words. WARNING: SASUNARUEMO POETRYFLUFFPLOT BUNNIES


Another one made for a friend. My first request ever from somebody I didn't know well; I was ecstatic! Yah, I wrote the poetry too, so what if I'm a little emo on the inside? Aren't we all? If you don't let it out, you end up like Itachi...

---------------

_Continue on the broken path to nowhere,_

_Neither Love nor Hate can make you care,_

_Only seeking condolence,_

_To make up for your impudence-_

-----

He couldn't think of anything else with that stupid blonde snoring in front of him. The boy groaned a little on the inside and folded the poem into a paper airplane. Sasuke saw the dobe's head fly up as his perfectly aimed paper airplane made contact with the back of his blonde head. The younger boy looked around a little bit before settling his eyes on Kiba and throwing an eraser at him. There was silent bickering between the two for the rest of the class. Although it hadn't been Sasuke's original intent, he assumed that it worked either way. As long as the other boy wasn't asleep in class, he wouldn't fail. Although he didn't see why it was his problem in the first place, the Uchiha boy still found it amusing to see Naruto randomly beat up a classmate for something he did. He didn't doubt that some people hated him for it. Nor did he care.

The raven-haired boy shifted his attention from their Math lesson with Iruka-sensei to the escalating dispute between dobe and mutt. They'd gone so far beyond logic; the two had already resorted to calling each other names. "Mutt!" "Noodle-head!" "Dog-breath!" The madness went on for another few minutes before the very last of the class, including sensei, had turned to watch the spectacle. Now they'd resorted to cracks about each others' mothers. A girl with indigo hair that sat next to Kiba was poking her fingers together nervously. "K-Kiba-kun, stop... please... Naruto-kun..." Sasuke noted that her face was beet red. Somehow, deep inside, that annoyed him a lot. Her stuttering was really getting on the raven's nerves.

With the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, Sasuke got up and grabbed both of the obnoxious boys by their collars, noting with amusement that Kiba actually had two, like the rumors said. The brunette calmed down after a little bit, crossing his arms and trying to hide his embarrassment at being held mid-air by the Uchiha boy. However, the blonde boy was still flailing and shouting profanities at Kiba, and now Sasuke as well. The taller boy bent his head to connect his eyes with the blue ones, taking care to keep him far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hit him. "Dobe. If you keep flailing like that, you may actually hurt something." The raven-haired boy dropped Kiba, who scrambled to his feet and retook his seat, whispering something to the white-eyed girl who sat beside him. She widened her eyes and began to motion for everybody to file out of the room in apprehension.

Naruto broke free of the grip and started cursing at the Uchiha, jumping on top of a desk to glare at him. Iruka-sensei had, at this point, pushed most of the other students out of the room, including the blonde and pink-haired fans that Sasuke had tried to convince to stop stalking him, cheering for him. The older boy, now locked in the classroom with a completely pissed off Naruto; for Iruka-sensei found it in everybody's best interest that the door be locked, and right next to his face. Sasuke groaned and rolled his head a little bit. Why did he have to love him? He looked up and decided that there was no better way to stop something than a distraction at the source of the problem. The Uchiha pulled Naruto's head down to his own and connected their lips in a bruising kiss, which he was amazingly not harmed throughout. After letting go, the taller boy merely searched the Uzumaki's eyes questioningly before being gone.

Later that day, Sasuke was still sitting on the roof of the school, watching the sun go down. What had suddenly possessed him to kiss the other boy? His phone was still going off with random e-mails from people he had no intention of answering, calls from people who considered him a friend, etc. The Uchiha had lost the uniform jacket and tie hours ago, shirt a little more open at the top. He felt rather than heard feet padding on the tiles of the school roof behind him, watching with little displayed interest as the blonde boy sat beside him. "So." "Hn." "You..." "Yeah." "That a one-time thing?" The raven-haired boy blinked and leaned back a little, studying the clouds. After a short pause, Naruto strained his ears to hear the response.

"...it doesn't have to be." The clouds above them darkened with the extended silence after that, both boys fighting to hide the feverish blush threatening cover their faces at any given moment - Naruto at the forwardness, Sasuke for sounding as corny as one of Kakashi-sensei's late-for-school excuses. The raven-haired boy leaned forward suddenly and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "It's going to start raining soon, usuratonkachi. I'll walk you to your apartment." The older stood up without so much as consent, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Sasuke wasn't the one who ran into things blindly, and if the little blonde wanted to think his little dobe mind to death over this before agreeing, the Uchiha was fine with that. "Are you coming or not?"

-----

_It may only be Common Sense,_

_But my mind had once became a fence,_

_Designed to keep the change out,_

_And made to keep my beliefs in,_

_When all is said,_

_And all is through-_

_I'd rather walk in the rain with you._

-----------

Wull, yeah. There it is. Deal, please. I really need requests and comments... plus nobody talks to me and I spend Christmas in my room typing. Maybe I can type something worthwhile for once... hint hint nudge nudge Press the blue button! You know you want to!


End file.
